


Room for One More? - Post Villa/First Person

by pandoraaa



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Multi, POV First Person, Party, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Reunions, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraaa/pseuds/pandoraaa
Summary: The islanders reunite for Bobby’s product launch, but will things get awkward as Pandora comes face to face with her old flame Carl? Or will somebody else catch her eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long so sorry lmao... also the reason that the winner of the season isn’t named is so you can imagine that you and your LI won the show :). But if ur LI is Bobby or Carl I got some bad news for u....

I rested my elbow on the dressing table and prepared for my 7th attempt at drawing a wing with my eyeliner pen. Just as the tip touched my eyelid, a knock came at the bedroom door and before I could respond Chelsea, Priya and Lottie had barged in and were suffocating me with hugs and kisses. “We’ve missed you so much, hun!” Priya exclaims, enclosing me in a mango scented embrace which brings back all kinds of nostalgia. “I’ve missed you all too,” I tell them, “I’m glad we all had space in our schedules to come to this night”. Lottie raises her eyebrows at the dressing table which is decorated with face wipes covered in black smears, “shaking hand syndrome?” She asks, as I nod she tells me “I’ll sort you out”. Finally we’re already to head downstairs, but as we’re about to head Chelsea clears her throat. “Surely we’re not away to go to this reception without taking selfies?” she gasps. Lottie rolls her eyes and tells her we’ll get plenty photos downstairs with the others, “bu-but the lighting is better in here! And we all look so good I want to get cute pictures on my phone, you know, personal pics that aren’t all professional and emphasise every imperfection” Chelsea whines. “Well, what do you think, Dora?” Priya turns and asks me. I think Chelsea is absolutely right, we do look stunning. Priya wears a teal satin gown with a plunging neckline to enhance her best bits, and there’s silver glitter on her eyelids which complement the silver clips she wears in her long, wavy hair. Lottie’s gown also sports a plunging neckline, it’s black with a puffy mesh skirt and she wears earrings with black mesh bows dangling from them. “I thought they looked like bats” she laughs. Chelsea of course is wearing a blush pink gown with angel sleeves, and her gold leaf headband and soft pink makeup really does make her look like an angel. Then there’s me in my lilac Bardot dress, arguably the most simple of them all but it has a slit up the left side to add a bit of oomph. My hair in a fishtail braid with small lilac butterflies embedded here and there. I look good but I definitely don’t feel good. I snap out of my thoughts, realising how long I’ve been unresponsive for, “we should definitely snap a few selfies in this lighting” I smile, to Chelsea and Priya’s delight. Lottie’s gaze lingers on me for a moment, I can’t fool her, she’s laughing in her head at me for even trying. “Me and Pandora will be just a minute,” she tells the girls, rushing me into the en-suite before I can utter an objection. Shutting the door behind us, she turns around and her stern look becomes almost sympathetic. “Babe… you’re not just stalling to avoid Carl are you? Like, how have things been on that front?” She questions. I gulp. Busted. But I can’t let her know that. “Me and Carl… we’re fine. Like, absolutely fine. Everything’s fine. I mean, we’re still not together or anything but that’s fine. I’m fine with seeing him tonight. Tonight’s not even about me or Carl, it’s about Bobby and his new line. I swear Lottie I’m-“, Lottie interrupts before I can finish, “fine? Okay, Ross Geller,” she smirks and I sigh. “I’m just looking out for you, babe, I know how tough things have been for you since summer” she reassures me before we emerge from the bathroom. Priya smiles at us, “me and Chels were just saying how much this is like prom! All the fancy dresses, hair and makeup! Love it!” she exclaims enthusiastically, then frowns, “though I guess it does seem a bit silly we’re all glammed up to celebrate about kitchen utensils”. Lottie claps her hands, “speaking of celebrating kitchen utensils, let’s get downstairs to this launch!” Chelsea tries to push for more selfies but the lift door is already open which indicates that Lottie has won this round. 

The reception is dimly lit with dinky fairy lights hanging from the walls, and in each corner of the room there are great big boards with Bobby’s grinning face sprawled across them, in one corner he’s holding a whisk, in the opposite he’s waving an oven glove. He looks really cute. In a matter of seconds, I’m face to face with the real Bobby, sporting that classic grin. “So what d’you think, Pandora?” he asks, looking around the room, “Bobby’s Baking Bits… can you believe it?”. Before I can answer, Hope butts in from the side. “It’s a little bit overwhelming, your mug plastered everywhere,” she jokes, “and what about that pattern on the oven glove and dish towels? It looks like that shirt you always wore in the villa.” “That’s because it is my shirt from the villa,” Bobby nags, “well, not literally that shirt, but like, that design. It’s iconic now. A Bobby staple.” He turns his attention back to me, “you think it’s cool, right Panda?” his tone is cool and collected but his eyes beg for validation. I decide to give him it. “Yeah, Bobs, it’s amazing. I’m so proud of you!” I smile at him and his own smile turns into a great beaming one, the corners of his mouth near enough reaching his ears. He looks a bit mad. He looks a bit adorable. Why does he look so cute tonight? Before I can collect my thoughts, he’s wrapped me up in a bear hug. He smells so great, a combination of spice from his EDT and vanilla essence from his baking. He whispers in my ear “I’ve really missed you, mate”. Feeling his breath on my ear and neck sends a shiver down my spine, while his calling me “mate” irks me for whatever reason. We are mates, why does him saying that irk me? “Helllooo? Pandora?” Carl’s voice welcomes me back to reality, and I hear Chelsea giggle. “She’s been a bit dreamy,” she tells him, and I cough to alert them that I’ve resurfaced from my previous daydream. “Sorry, Carl,” I say, trying not to sound too anxious, “what did you say?”. He smiles at me, god, I love his smile and how comforting it is… no, was. I’m not supposed to be looking at him in this way anymore. I’m not supposed to be getting lost in my own thoughts anymore either but here I am… thankfully, I’m able to catch on so he doesn’t have to repeat himself again, “I said that you look great tonight, that colour really suits you,” he examines me again, “Are you feeling alright? I can see you up to your hotel room if you’re not feeling this party”. I wink at him, telling him we’ll see how the night goes before he thinks about coming to my hotel room, and he laughs, “alright then, cheeky. I’m gonna go talk to Graham and Marisol but I’ll come check on you later,” he squeezes my shoulder and heads off. What is wrong with me? Why am I flirting with him? Get it together, Pandora. 

The rest of the night is a blur. I’m sure it’s a good night, full of speeches and dancing and demonstrations and more speeches and photographs and interviews. I involuntarily spend most of the evening in a daydream. I was with Bobby for the first two weeks in the villa, and then with Carl until the final of the show. But this was months ago. Well, I spent the night with Carl before my birthday but that didn’t amount to anything. Why am I still attracted to them both? Why do I have to make things so complicated for myself? “To Bobby!” The sound of the party toast in unison brings me back into the room, as if I’ve been under hypnosis for a while. “To me!” Bobby chimes in, he smiles at everyone and then stops once his eyes reach mine. I study the honey brown pools that are his irises. Like honey, his eyes are sweet and shiny. I feel a tingle as he continues to lock eyes with me. I wish we were locking lips. I wish we were doing more than that. A familiar grip on my shoulder makes me the one to break the intense eye contact. Damn you, Carl. “You away with the fairies again?” He chuckles quietly, “don’t blame you though. Bobby looks amazing in that shirt.” This sparks anger in me. Is he taking the piss? I decide to ask him out loud.  
“Are you taking the piss?” I scoff, “that’s actually unbelievable.”  
“What? Taking the piss about what?”  
“About Bobby. Ugh, whatever. This is pathetic, you’re pathetic, stop trying to do whatever you’re trying to do.”  
Before he can respond I’ve marched off to the girls, prepared to vent about the childish behaviour I’ve just witnessed. I tell the girls my story and Chelsea immediately shares my disgust. “Ugh, get rid, babes!” She says scornfully, “imagine being jealous that you’ve got eyes for somebody else when he’s just as responsible for things not working out between you two!”. Lottie interrupts before any of the other girls can have their say. “Now, now. Have any of you considered that he might not be joking? Like, well I guess I shouldn’t be saying this because they didn’t show it on tv but… when we were in Casa Amor, Carl and I had a little chat and, well, he said he thought me AND Gary were hot… like, individually. So, maybe he actually swings a little bit in that direction.” “Carl and Bobby though?! Nah Lottie, that stuff can only happen in the Other Villa. AKA in my dreams” Chelsea sneers. This is crazy. Carl thinks Gary is hot? Carl possibly thinks Bobby is hot?! Why didn’t he tell me any of this while we were together… “I was actually thinking the same, Lottie,” Marisol chimes in, “you all know how good I am at examining people and I got those vibes from him in Casa Amor. The bi vibes. Maybe not even bi. Maybe he just fucks people. Well, whatever vibe I got, the comments about Gary confirms there’s something.” I put my hands up to silence the girls, “okay, I’ve heard enough. Carl knows that I’m bi. So why wouldn’t he mention his own sexuality, if he was bi?” It doesn’t make sense. “But Marisol said maybe he’s not bi, babe. He might be one of those who doesn’t put labels on it??” Hope quizzes. Priya rolls her eyes and asks if we can get back to what’s important.  
“Well what is important?”  
“Pandora,” Priya smirks, “she’s what’s important. And with Bobby away to be touring the country with these Baking Bits, if she wants to jump on that train, tonight might be the only night for it. You don’t wanna miss out on that opportunity because of something your ex said, do you hun?”  
I smile to myself. I certainly do not want to miss out on that opportunity. I had a lot to think about regarding the Carl situation but maybe I could make this work in my favour. “Give me a second ladies,” I say, winking at Priya and strutting off in Bobby’s direction.

He nods at me, staring hungrily. “I see you with that walk, Pandora. What are you after then?” You laugh at his question, “what do you mean “what am I after”? Can’t I just want a chat?”  
“That walk doesn’t say “I want a chat”. And neither does the way you were looking at me earlier, after the toast.” He teases. I look away nervously, if only he knew what he does to me, how he makes me feel inside. “You were looking at me too!”. “Hard not to, you’re gorgeous” he explains. The thirst inside resurfaces and takes over me. “Okay, charmer, I’ll tell you what I want. It’s you. I want us to like, go clubbing or something, get away from the other islanders and shit. And then come back here or go to some other hotel. And then I want you to fuck my brains out. Maybe in the shower, refresh our memories from the villa.” Did I actually just say that?! Woah. Bobby seems stunned too. “Wow… okay, tiger. I didn’t know you were still keen, not that I’m complaining. I’ll go call us a cab the now then, eh?” He walks away looking excited. I shout after him that I’m going to quickly check my makeup. 

I’m not going to check my makeup. Well, I might, but my priority is finding Carl. I know where he’ll be. I’ve stressed him out so he’ll be at the smoking area, probably with Graham, talking about something boring. I’m right, of course. There they are, puffing their cigs and discussing the moon. “I’m not arguing with you mate, I’m just saying I don’t believe the moon landing was real,” Carl laughs. His eyes narrow as he notices me. “Pandora?” Graham asks, puzzled, “I didn’t take you as a smoker.” (What is that meant to mean?) “She’s not, well, only when she’s drunk,” Carl tells him. (I can speak for myself, thanks mate.) “Nah, but what are you doing out here?” He asks me coldly. “I wanted to talk to you, ask you something,” I plead, “promise it’ll be quick”. Carl takes one last exhale and stubs out his cig, moving away from Graham. “What?” He hisses, “bored of Bobby already?”. “Are you bi?” I blurt out, his eyes widen and then he cracks up, exaggerating his laughter. “What on earth? Why’re you asking me this, you crazy girl?”  
I will not let him embarrass me, I want answers. “Well, Lottie told me about what you said about Gary in Casa. You don’t just say that stuff randomly.”  
“And why not? Why can’t I? How’s that different to a girl saying another girl is pretty?”  
“Okay, so you’re telling me that if I invited you out with me and Bobby, and told you that the night will most likely end with us having sex, you would reject me?”  
He pauses for just a second, before shutting me down. “You’re crazy. Of course I’d reject you. A threesome? No chance. Have a good night with Bobby.” At that moment, Bobby himself comes from around the corner. “Oh there you are! What are you doing at the smokey?” He asks, then addresses Carl, “oh, sorry about this pal. Hope this isn’t too awkward.”  
Carl laughs half heartedly, “the only thing that’s awkward is Dora inviting me along for a bit of the action.” I giggle anxiously, “whoops”, I mumble avoiding Bobby’s eyes. Thankfully he laughs along, and nudges me playfully. “Cheeky little minx, well the cab’s here so let’s get going. Cya lads!” He nods to Carl and Graham before we turn the corner.

We bundle into the backseat, Bobby already coming onto me and kissing my neck. The driver tuts and as he starts the engine, a familiar Irish call comes from behind us. “Hold up, please!” Carl runs up to the window and apologises to the driver. He turns to us. “Room for one more?” He asks, all of his previous anger and jealousy wiped from his face, he now wears a look of desperation and defeat. Bobby and I exchange a flirty look, and then turn our attention back to the tech entrepreneur standing outside. “Of course there is, man,” Bobby winks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora takes things further with Carl and Bobby back at Bobby’s hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this without double checking so hopefully not too much grammar/spelling issues and apologies if there are!! Thank u for all the kudos I received in chapter one, I hope u all enjoy this chapter just as much♥️

We stay out until the clubs shut at 4am, stumbling out onto the pavement in a fit of the giggles. “No, but do you remember when Jakub accidentally sent that nude to the WhatsApp group? Still haunts my nightmares!” Bobby laughs. “Yeah, ‘accidentally’”, Carl replies, “he definitely sent that on purpose”. I didn’t realise until now how much I’d actually missed these guys since leaving the villa, even with my attraction to them both put aside, they’re both such lovely men, great friends. Better lovers. I’ve been careful not to get involved with any PDA tonight, nobody needs a front page tabloid cover and a Snapchat feature about this. I don’t even know if we’re still doing this. It’s as if Bobby’s read my mind, because as I’m thinking this, he turns to Carl and asks “so, are you coming back to the hotel with us?”. Carl shrugs, “well, I do actually have a room booked there so I s’ppose I’ll have to” he says with a wink. Bobby doesn’t latch on to the sarcasm, he starts again in a clearer, less slurred voice “nah, like, you know what Pandora suggested before, man”. I can’t help but laugh, and playfully push him, “oh God, Bobby, he’s winding you up!”. “Ohhhh!” The baker giggles, the realisation hitting him. He guides us over to a taxi and gets in beside the driver. “Alright bud?” He begins, “listen, mate, I’ll give you an extra big tip if you’re able to get us back to this hotel without letting the paps know about it.” The driver glares at the hotel’s business card, and then back at Bobby. “Why would I tell anyone you were in my taxi?” he grunts. Bobby looks taken aback, “well… surely you must know me? I mean, I was on Love Island just in the summer! I’m the baker, just released a new line of kitchen utensils! You can’t tell me you’ve not heard about Bobby’s Baking Bits? Surely I’m not that irrelevant already?”. “Alright, mate, just when I thought you couldn’t get any sadder” Carl sniggers from outside and Bobby shoots him a painfully upset look. Poor Bobby, everyone always teasing him, he’s always so panicked. The taxi driver sighs, “yeah whatever, didn’t need your life story. Get in the back then, secrets safe with me. But I want that tip.”

We make it back to the hotel without dozens of waiting eyes and flashing camera lights and screams of “oi, over here!”, but as we get out of the taxi we hold jackets over our heads just in case. I share Carl’s jacket with him, he has his spare arm by my side and the back of his fingers occasionally graze where the slit in my dress exposes thigh. I’ve missed his fingers, and not in a dirty way, but I’ve just missed being able to hold and admire his delicate hands, the Sundays I’d visit spent watching him fiddle about with computers and touch screens. I wonder if he misses those moments, if he thinks about me on his weekends off, how he’d rather spend them with me next to him on the couch. At least we’re spending some time together now. We follow Bobby up to his hotel room, he beams as he opens the door and flops down on a giant king size bed - big enough for three people. Carl raises his eyebrows and laughs upon seeing the size of the bed, “this has to be a joke. Like, this is a set up, isn’t it?”. I shake my head at him, “just coincidence” I say with a slight smirk. Carl awkwardly places himself at the edge of the bed, and prods the tip of Bobby’s nose. “You’re the host, mate, you can’t be falling asleep” he smiles, Bobby smiles back at him sleepily before lifting his hand and lazily returning Carl’s prod, “boop” he whispers. I observe them from the door, they’re actually quite adorable together but I’m not sure if there’s a spark. Suddenly an idea springs to mind, “right, guys” I start, making my way towards them, “so, I read about this film before where the actors actually had sex, no body doubles, no camera tricks, all the sex scenes were real. So before this, the director had them do, like, chemistry tests just to make sure there was an actual spark that would work on camera but still enable the actors to be comfortable with each other while doing the scenes”. Bobby’s eyes widen and he sits up on the bed, “it’s past 5 in the morning, there’s no way I’m doing a chemistry test right now”. Carl and I roll our eyes in unison, “noooo,” I giggle, “I mean like, sexual chemistry, how about you two just kiss a bit and if it doesn’t feel right then obviously we won’t go any further. Just better to do this to get the awkward bits out of the way, isn’t it?”. Carl edges closer to Bobby and the pair burst out laughing as their eyes meet, I sigh “wow... So unbelievably childish”. Bobby clears his throat and attempts to erase his amused expression from his face, “alright, alright, sorry,” he turns to Carl again, “no homo, bro”. This sets them off laughing again before Carl catches my eye and uses it as a signal to calm down, “okay,” he breathes, and puts his arm round Bobby’s shoulders. He must notice how nervous Bobby looks as I hear him whispering, telling him to just close his eyes. Bobby whispers back “sorry. I've never kissed, you know, a guy with such seriousness before. It’s always been for a laugh, now there’s all this pressure”, Carl squeezes his shoulder sympathetically and soothes him “hey, there’s no pressure! This is just a laugh, just close your eyes and imagine you’re back in the villa and we’ve to kiss for a challenge or something. The wedding of the Blanket Fort Kings, you remember when we built that? There you go, just keep your eyes shut,” he breathes out and signals that I stand in the bathroom so I obediently follow his instructions. I expected Bobby to be nervous as, despite his usual confidence and happy-go-lucky attitude, I know he has his fair share of self doubt and worry. What I didn’t expect was Carl to be so understanding, to take control of the whole situation, as he’s normally so much more anxious than Bobby ever is. 

I stay in the bathroom for about 5 minutes, feeling that this is enough time for them to get comfortable with each other. Carl didn’t like kissing for a couple of seconds in CA but, to my surprise, when I peer out from behind the bathroom door after the 5 minutes, the boys are still kissing. Their body language implies that there is definitely chemistry between them - Carl still has the arm slouched around Bobby’s shoulders, his other hand underneath Bobby’s chin, while Bobby leans towards him with his hand on the tech entrepreneur’s thigh. I almost don’t want to break them apart, this is such a sweet moment for them however as I attempt to edge the bathroom door open just that little bit more, it lets out a small creak. Carl pulls away first and smiles at me, “welcome back to the party”. As I sit myself down behind them I notice that the first few buttons on Bobby’s shirt have been unbuttoned. “Soo, guessing you’re comfortable with each other then?” I ask, trying not to make it extremely awkward. Bobby laughs, “how about one more so you can see it for yourself?” And before I can answer, the two men embrace again. Bobby begins to make gross slurping sounds and Carl pulls away, looking appalled. “Um, why’re you doing that?” he asks, Bobby pulls a face and cries out “doing what? That’s how I kiss! Isn’t it, Panda? That’s the way I kiss” he breaks off laughing at himself. “Well if that’s the case, we won’t be doing that again,” Carl turns his attention to me, places his hand under my jaw and kisses me gently, “let’s get down to business then”.

After a bit of foreplay I position myself on all fours and Bobby jogs to his suitcase and returns with a handful of condoms. “Did you really need to bring that much condoms on a tour promoting whisks?” Carl questions him to which he replies, “you never know what turns girls on, man, I mean look where it’s got Pandora”. “Eh,” I interject, “can I just say that I’m not on this bed because of any of your products, thanks Bobby” and he pulls a mock disappointed face. “Let’s just get back to this,” I continue, “I want Carl at the back and Bobby in front of me” they get into position and Bobby chuckles to himself, “something you’d like to say?” I ask.  
“Just that me and Carl could, like, totally Eiffel Tower you right now”.  
“Jesus Christ, Bobby,” Carl groans and moves away, “do you really have to be so annoying? And all the time as well?”  
Bobby just laughs and tells Carl to get over it, I get bored waiting for them to sort it out so I take it upon myself to get to work on Bobby. Soon enough, all three of us are moaning in turns because of the sensations we’re giving each other. Bobby makes a joke about a spit roast but Carl’s too caught up in his own ecstasy to notice. He works slowly but intensely, with each stroke I can tell he’s enjoying himself more and more. He has the bottom of my braid wrapped around his fist and tugs hard - not hard enough to bring on a headache but hard enough to satisfy a masochist. The way he keeps pulling my head back, it’s almost as if he doesn’t want me to please Bobby and this drives Bobby crazy, which probably turns Carl on anymore. And I thought he wouldn’t enjoy this… Bobby whines as I try to take him in my mouth, but seconds later release him as my head is dragged upwards once again. “This isn’t fair!” he cries, “we’re switching so Bobby Jr. can actually get in on the action. Oh, and I’m going on my back cause standing like this has tired me out.” “As long as you don’t fall asleep,” Carl jokes as he pulls out and we shuffle into our new formation. I give Bobby a kiss before straddling him, he tells me my mouth tastes like dick but it’s “Michelin 3-star dick” according to its owner. And the remarks don’t stop there, Bobby gasses himself up even more once he’s inside of me, noting that “it’s like he never left” and telling me that “daddy’s home” which I can’t help but laugh at. Carl sneers down at him and tells him there’s no need for such comments, but cracks a smile much to his own embarrassment. Bobby could tickle anyone’s funny bone, that’s what’s so great about him. I’ve actually missed being intimate with him, he knows how to make a girl feel good, which probably the whole country knows at this rate. He was shown on TV doing bits with me, Lottie and Hannah whilst in the villa, I’m not sure about Priya and Chelsea due to how brief their time coupled up was but I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d made his move on them as well. Though I feel special because he always pined for me, even when he was dumped from the villa with Hannah he’d told me he wished things had worked out between us, so a part of me did feel guilty about being so happy with Carl. Now I was happy with both of them. 

Carl’s the first to give himself over to pleasure, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip hard as his load oozes onto my tongue. Once he’s completely finished, he falls back onto the bed and twists Bobby’s hair around his long fingers. I continue to grind on the baker, “let’s see who’ll get second place then” I say with a wink. It’s easier to joke with him now Carl the critic has tired himself out. A couple minutes later I declare myself runner up with a small squeal, Bobby holds me as I shiver in my euphoria. I’m guessing my own orgasm sets his off because seconds later he grips onto my hips and follows suit. We quickly tidy ourselves and the room, share a bottle of water and fall asleep as a tangle of arms and legs in the middle of the bed.


End file.
